


What Was It Like?

by goldcnraps



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Tommy's death, dreams fucking revive book, fuck dream, idk what tags to use, somewhat detailed description of how Tommy felt before he got to the afterlife, tommy comes back, tommys revival, tommys stream march 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcnraps/pseuds/goldcnraps
Summary: Tommy recalls what it felt like as he died when Dream asks him.
Kudos: 23





	What Was It Like?

"What did it feel like?"

"What did it- what did what feel like?"

"Death."

\-----------------

A silent scream tore at Tommy's lungs. He couldn't make noise, but he felt like he was being torn apart. Unstoppable tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to reach up to his throat to grab at it, to try and breath, make noise, anything. 

Nothing. Nothing came out. 

There was no way to describe the pain he was feeling, it just hurt so fucking bad. 

When would it end? He wanted it to just end, he didn't care what would come after, who he would see, what he would see, he just wanted the pain to stop. 

It was so fucking unbearable. 

\----------------

"It was like being put through a shredder, but there was no blood no, no body,"

\----------------

Tommy could feel different parts of his body being torn apart but there was no light to see what was happening to him. His chest started to feel tight, compressed, like someone was stepping on him and wouldn't get off to let him breath. 

He tried to take a breath of air but it made him feel worse. His lungs felt like they were torn from his chest. 

He couldn't breath. 

He body felt torn apart, he could barely move, the pain was too much. Staying still hurt too, though.

Was he staying still? He didn't even know. He couldn't been writhing in pain for all he knew but he had no control over his body. 

All he knew was that it hurt so bad.

\---------------

"just essence."

\---------------

Tommy hit the hard cold ground. He didn't know where he was, but it didn't hurt as bad anymore. There was still lingering pain but it was no where near what he had felt in that last dark abyss he had been in. 

Now he actually had the power of physical touch. There was hard solid ground underneath him. It was dark, though. 

"Tommy?" A voice broke the silence. Tommy looked up in the direction of the voice. 

"Wilbur?" 

\--------------- 

"Why did you keep asking me what it was like?" Tommy looked up at the blonde in the prison cell. The man was blurry, but Tommy didn't know why until he realized it was tears forming in his eyes. 

He hated everything that he had just relived, every moment of it. His pain, his arrival in the cold dark tunnel, his-no, not his Wilbur. He wasn't his Wilbur anymore. That was never his Wilbur. 

"Because I want to know about death, Tommy." Dream replied, a sadistic smile crossing his lips that terrified Tommy. "We could be immortal together. I can send you back, and I can bring you back. I'm a god, Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i like this very much but i had the idea for it so whatever yeah i hope yall like it uh


End file.
